Slovakia
'Basics' Slovakia has now 4 network providers and a few MVNOs: *'Orange' Slovakia *'Telekom' (a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) *'O2' (Telefónica Slovakia) *'SWAN '(2G and 4G/LTE only, no 3G) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, LTE has started in 2014 on all three major providers. 4G/LTE licences on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz have been granted. A 4th provider called SWAN started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz only. The 3 major network operators all run MVNOs closely attached for youth or special markets: FunFón '''on Orange, '''Tesco mobile on O2 and Juro 'on Telekom. Additionally '''Slovanet '''runs at TD-LTE network on 3500 MHz (band 42) for mobile broadband. It's not open to prepaid customers and focuses on providing broadband access in underserved rural areas of the country. That's why it's not mentioned any further. SIM cards in Slovakia require registration which may take some time and is possible via an online website (not instant) or in person in an operator's store, where you need to show your passport. Slovakia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Some operators have opened up only a part of their portfolio for EU roaming so far or impose some limitations. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Orange 'Slovakia Orange is the market leader in Slovakia with the most customers. It's 3G covers more than 94% of the population. It has started 4G/LTE in 2014 on 800 and 2600 MHz and covers 88% in 2017: Orange Coverage Map. 4G/LTE is not open to its own prepaid brand Prima, but only on its sister brand FunFón (see further below). 'Availability ' The SIM card is called Prima and available for 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator - fill in town name) You have to show a photo ID. Mini and micro SIM are available, other sizes may have to be cut. You can top-up your Orange mobile account at the Orange points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over or online. 'Default data rate They have a flexible default data rate according to volume used in a month: It starts additive with: * 0 - 5 MB: 0.79 EUR/MB, * 5 - 50 MB: 0.07 EUR/MB, * 50 - 200 MB: 0.02 EUR/MB * 200 - 650 MB: 0.01 EUR/MB Beyond this volume per month, data will be stopped at 650 MB or 14.80 EUR. It's much cheaper to buy packages: 'Data feature packs' Packages are valid for 7 or 30 days and don't renew themselves. Data transfer rate at the overdrafts 150/700 MB is reduced to 64 KBit/s. Activation by text to 473 or online on your account. Remember that you can't get 4G/LTE yet. EU roaming EU roaming is given out according to their decressive default data tariff mentioned above up to 650 MB per month at 14.80 EUR which is rather expensive. Packages are valid in EU. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.orange.sk 'Telekom' (Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) Telekom a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile is the 2nd mobile provider and still the biggest telecommunications company in the country. It has a pretty good coverage and started 2014 with 4G/LTE, which is now open for prepaid and covers 88% of population in 2017: Coverage map. 4G+/LTE+ started in late 2015 with speeds up to 300 Mbps and is available only in larger towns. Telekom allows permanent roaming within EU when using pre-paid cards, making them a good choice for whole journey in Europe. There will be no extra charge even when using them mostly abroad. To check remaining credit, call *111#. For remaining data call *122# or visit link 'Availability ' The SIM card is called "Easy" and is available for 9 EUR with 9 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator) at Tesco supermarkets and department stores Nay Elektrodom. You have to show a photo ID. Mini, micro and nano SIM are available. You can top-up at points of sale, online or using top-up scratch cards available all over (at petrol stations, supermarkets, post offices, etc.). 'Default data rate' This default rate on Easy is 0.10 € per MB. After reaching 0.50 € within one calendar day (00:00 - 23:59), no further charges are made during that day and you can use up to 200 MB. You can refill another 200 MB by texting 'ESTE200' to 12330. When roaming within EU/EEA on default rate, only 110 MB can be used free of charge, more data is subject to surcharge of 0.009 € / MB. Default data rate is a good choice, if your consumption is balanced throughout the month as you get approximately up to 6 GB per month for 15 € and you are not charged on days, when you don't use the internet at all. 'Data feature packs' Alternatively, following data packages are available, which can be used throughout the EU/EEA without any surcharge: For activation text code to 12330. Only 30 days packages auto-renew. To disable auto-renew text 'GIGA VYP' to 12330. 30 days packages can refill extra 500MB for 1 € by texting 'ESTE500' to 12330 up to 4 times. Slow speed internet 0.06/0.06 once data are depleted. Unused data can be transferred with auto-renewal or by subscribing to 7 days package again. 1promotional price valid untill 1.1.2018; standard price 8 €. Roaming When you use data roaming for the first time, you should be redirected to Telekom's website where you'll get a choice of data roaming packages, or default rate. Until you make this choice, you won't be able to use data roaming. If you're not redirected automatically, visit http://m.telekom.sk/travel/ using your browser. You can also use this page to change your selection if you decide to do so later. While you're staying in the EU/EEA, it is a good idea to choose default rate: This will basically mean the same prices as in Slovakia, except that "daily rate" will be capped at 110 MB (charge of 0,009 EUR per MB applies afterwards). If you have purchased domestic data package, it will be available in all EU/EEA countries without any surcharge or limits. Selecting data roaming packages within EU/EEA is not a good idea as they are much worse value than domestic ones. For example, by choosing domestic package you can get 1 GB for 5,99 EUR and use these data without any limits throughout the EU/EEA. If you opt for data roaming package, you won't get better rate than 15 euros for just 500 MB of data. Data roaming packages make more sense when you're visiting countries outside EU/EEA. Packages vary by amount of data and countries of their validity. You will be given full choice once you visit m.telekom.sk/travel using your Telekom SIM. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.telekom.sk 'O2 '(Telefónica Slovakia) O2 in Slovakia, run by the Czech division of O2 has the 3rd network in the country with 1.86 million subscribers in 2016. The company itself doesn't belong to Telefonica group anymore and is allowed to use O2 brand. 4G/LTE has started on 800 and 1800 MHz in Bratislava and Kosice and is available for prepaid: Coverage map. In 2017 their LTE network covers 70% of the population with speeds up to 73 Mbps. In 2016 it acquired new spectrum on 3500 MHz (band 42), that it wants to use for TD-LTE. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM used to be called O2 Fér, ''but has recently replaced by ''O2 Voľnosť (10cent for a call within EU) available online for 2 EUR with 2 EUR credit and at their stores and outlets (Store locator) . You need an ID for purchase. Mini SIM, micro SIM and nano SIM are available. Top-ups can be made online and at retail outlets - stations of Slovnaft, OMV Shell or Agip networks, in certain COOP Jednota and GG Tabak stands with O2 logo; or via recharge coupons (from €8 to €20 ) bought in O2 stores - on your phone dial the following *133*< 14-digit code from the coupon >#. In the first 3 months the face values of top-up credit will be increased by 25% as a bonus. To change tariff lines for free text ZMENA VOLNOST or ZMENA FER to 99222. 'Default data rate' The default rate enabled on both tariff lines is the daily rate: for 0.50 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h), you get 250 MB of data. The first 50 KB are free, from 50 KB onwards up to 250 MB you'll be charged 0.50 EUR. This same data rate is valid on O2 in the Czech Republic. You can refill another 250 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 999222. 'Data feature packages' On the new O2 Voľnosť ''plans there is only one data package: * 1 GB: 5 EUR, activation: VOLNET A Following monthly data packs (valid in all EU/EEA countries) are sold for ''O2 Fér: For activation text code to 99222. Package will renew automatically. To stop text same code replacing A by D. Max. speed is 73 Mbps. They have changed the data usage conditions: So far, customers using more data could surf at a low speed of 64 kbps. Now, there is no slowdown to 64 kbps, but the customer will be switched to the standard mode with a daily limit of 250 MB data for EUR 0.50 and surfing at full speed. You can refill your allowance for 3 EUR on Internet S-L or 1 GB on XL for the rest of the running time of the base package by texting INTERNET OBNOVA to 999222. If you haven't booked internet on your SIM card before, O2 discounts the packages by 50% for the first 3 months. EU roaming All data packages are valid in the EU/EEA without surcharges. The default daily rate only applies to O2 networks in Slovakia and roaming on O2 in the Czech Republic. Elsewhere in the EU 0.924c per MB are charged instead as default rate. 'More information' *APN: o2internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.o2.sk 4ka ('''by Swan)' Swan Multimedia is a triple-play operator who has won the 4th LTE license in the country. It started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz only and is covering about 66% of population in 2017. Coverage map is available here (click on "Mapa dostupnosti služieb)". Due to 1800 MHz limitation its LTE can not fully penetrate buildings/cars. Therefore, some people report problems with the network even on places with some coverage. Swan markets their prepaid products under the brand name 4ka (Štvorka''). As the operator doesn't have its own network all over the country yet, it provides national roaming services in Orange's 2G network only, no 3G or 4G roaming and speeds up to 300 kbps only. It gives the lowest prices in Slovakia, but has also a significantly lower coverage. Availability 4ka SIM cards are available at Slovak Post offices (map: click on SIM karty). Their SIM card is sold for 4 € with the same credit on. Card and credit validity is for 16 months from the last top-up. As a summer promotion on new SIM cards valid until 15/SEP/2017 they offer unlimited data. Buy new SIM card in a post office and topup at least 4 € and send an email to chcem@nekonecnedata.sk with your number and the last 4 digits of the SIM (like 0950999999 1234). Recharge vouchers can be found at all Post offices and more shops between 4-16 €. To top-up type *111**#. It's also possible to top-up online, by credit or debit card. Check balance by typing *55#. Data feature packages Basic rate is EUR 0.04 per MB. This rate is valid in Swan and Orange networks, and also in roaming in European Union. Additionally they now offer two different monthly packages: * 4G Giga: 1 GB for EUR 1. This package applies only on the native 4G network of Swan. In national roaming Telekom's 2G the operator charges EUR 0.04 per MB additionally. For activation text 'GIGA' to 950. * 4G Giga Plus: 1 GB for EUR 4. This add-on package is for roaming on the 2G network of Slovak Telekom, with maximum speeds of 260 Kbps. For activation text 'GIGA PLUS' to 950. In 2016 three new combo TO plans for data, text and voice were introduced: * TO 10: 10 GB and 100 mins/SMS at EUR 7.50. Activation: "TO.10 STAV" * TO 15: 15 GB and 300 mins/SMS at EUR 10. Activation: "TO.15 STAV" * TO Unlimited: unlimited data, calls and SMS at EUR 20: "TO.N STAV" For data-only you can buy one of these packages: * TO.nacesty S: 30 GB on 4ka network, 1 GB on Orange (2G): EUR 10. Activation: "TO.S STAV" Text all activation codes to 955. Plans will automatically renew after 30 days. To stop, text "TO.?? STOP". The 4G Giga Plus package can be added to combo plans for roaming on the 2G of Slovak Telekom. Be aware that 3G is still not accessible and outside of its own 4G-only network there is slow data on Telekom's or Orange's 2G for an extra price or included. Outside of Slovakia roaming both on 2G and 3G networks are available. EU roaming 4ka is exempt from EU roaming regulations and doesn't give out domestic data packages for EU roaming. A default rate of 0.04 € per MB is applied instead. They have released this EU roaming pack: * 500 MB roaming for 15 days in the EU/EEA: EUR 5, activation: text 'EUDATA 1' to 950 More information * APN: internet * Website: http://www.4ka.sk/ 'FunFón' (on Orange) FunFón uses Orange network (see above) in 2G, 3G and since 2015 in 4G/LTE with speeds up to 150 Mbps. Availability It's sold at Orange stores. The initial package costs 7 € with the same credit loaded. Top-ups can be made with recharge cards or online with international credit cards like Visa or MasterCard. Top-ups of 3 or 5 EUR remain valid for 30 days, of 7 EUR or more for 120 days. Data options The default tariff is allowing high-speed data at 0.07 EUR per MB with a maximum of 0.40 EUR per calendar day for up to 200 MB in high speed, then reduced to 128 kbps. It's possible to buy another 200 MB of data for 0.40 EUR by texting 'DUPLA' to 919. A 500 MB high-speed package (500fka) valid for 30 days is offered for 5 EUR also in EU. Once depleted within the validity period a second package of 500 MB can be purchased for 3 EUR and subsequent packages of 500 MB (up to the 9th package in a month) cost 1 EUR. to activate text "AJ 500" to 919. If you stay longer and want it auto-renew every month, text "AP 500" to 919. To stop the autorenewal text "DP 500" to 919. After that the speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. EU roaming The same 0.07 EUR per MB domestic tariff applies to EU roaming. More information * APN: orangewap * APN for iPhone: internet * Website; https://www.funfon.sk/ 'Tesco mobile' (on O2) Tesco mobile is a joint venture between the UK chain and O2 in Slovakia. It uses O2's network in 2G, 3G and since 2016 4G/LTE too (see O2). Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are called Bodka (meaning dot). They are available from Tesco supermarkets, priced at 3.90 EUR with 3.90 EUR credit. For store locator click on the small map down right. Top-ups are at Tesco's for 5, 10 or 15 EUR. Top-ups of 5 EUR stay valid for 40 days, 6-14 EUR for 90 days and 15 EUR or more for 180 days. To check remaining credit, text to 99222 "Spotreba". Be aware that for online top-ups you'll need to have a Slovak-issued credit or debit card. Data options Their default data rate is 200 MB per day for 0.39 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h). You can refill another 200 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 99222. You can activate a automatic renewal by texting "OBNOVA A" to 99222 and deactivate by texting "OBNOVA D", From September 2017 Tesco offers three new monthly data packs for its prepaid card of the Bodka ''plan: For activation text code to 99222. Each package is auto-renewed and has automatic data top-up turned on for 3€ / 1 GB (500 MB for the smallest package) charged once data are depleted. Unused data will be transferred to next month only with active data top-up. To disable automatic data top-up text 'NAVYSOVAT D' to 99222. Data works not only on the 4G/LTE network, but also on 3G and 2G networks in Slovakia and the EU. '''EU roaming' Allowances of the daily rate and the monthly packs up to 2.6 GB can be used for EU roaming. Beyond this data will be charged at 9.24c per MB. More information * APN: o2internet * Website in English: https://www.tescomobile.sk/en/ Juro! Juro! started in 2016 as new low-cost subsidiary on the network of Slovak Telekom in 2G and 3G with speeds up to 42 Mbit/s, no 4G/LTE yet. Upload speeds are capped at 5.8 Mbit/s. It's marketed as "people's operator" and advertises with folkloric motives. Availability Their SIM card can be ordered online sent to a Slovak address or bought in a shop with their logo like Tesco supermarkets or Telekom stores (list). It's sold for 5 €, in promotions reduced to 2.50 € and contains 5 € credit pre-loaded for a start. You can top-up on their website or buy vouchers in shops or terminals at OMV and Slovnaft stations and COOP of 5 or 10 EUR. With a coupon enter *191*# . Check credit by *191#. It's valid for 365 days after the last top-up. Data options Customers pay 0.05 EUR per MB in Slovakia and roaming the EU. If you top-up your credit by at least 5 EUR during the first 30 days of your SIM card, a discounted rate of 0.02 MB per MB will be charged for 30 days in Slovakia, not in the EU. With daily internet when the user reaches a data consumption of 0.20 EUR, they will get 100 MB data to use by the end of the day. If this is not sufficient, they can buy another 100 MB of data for 0.20 EUR by texting 'ESTE100' to 909. More info * APN: internet * Website in Slovak: http://www.juro.sk/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:O2 Category:Orange Category:T-Mobile